


A Look Inside

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I dig introspection, Introspection, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Reflection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, especially when it involves love, gods they love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: A bit of introspection on Alec's part about Magnus. I've never really thought about writing something like this so let me know how it turns out. Short but sweet! (Written in ten minutes,seriously)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	A Look Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh first of all its the four year anniversary of the most iconic moment in TV history so what perfect timing!! The first malec wedding and the moment when Alec put aside his career his family his insecurities and kissed the beloved Magnus Bane! And the rest is HISTORY! 
> 
> Okay anyway sorry here’s my normal spiel: Catch me on ao3 Wattpad and Tumblr Malec_Lover23

Magnus is otherworldly, a dream, an alternate universe, a utopia. 

Something Alec never thought he could have, within his reach but never brave enough to reach out. He wonders what his life would be without Magnus, wonders if he'd even be alive without him. 

He may be physically alive, but he'd still be living a lie, emotionally and mentally closing himself off and cutting off the few things that made him happy before Magnus. 

Magnus is beautiful, gorgeous, absolutely radiant. 

Especially when the sun hits his skin in the morning, when Alec wakes up an hour early just to watch him sleep. His chest rising and falling, muscles relaxed, merely breathing and not bogged down by tension and stress. 

Especially when it's a lazy day and they don't leave the loft at all. When Magnus is half naked, sweatpants hanging low on his hips, natural beauty highlighting all the qualities that Alec fell in love with. 

Magnus is charming, romantic, coy. He comes up with the most amazing dates and vacations, and does it all merely to please Alec. He does a great job of keeping it together during a meeting or a training session. Well, most of the time. 

Magnus is passionate, not only with his occupation or his family, but in the way he loves. He loves Alec like he's the single most important thing he's come to know in his life. He fights for Alec, never letting anyone get in his way for justice, respect, and equality. 

Magnus is smitten with Alec, adorable with him. He acts like Alec is someone new every single day and they can never get tired of each other. He blushes and stammers around Alec, something that makes Alec feel proud of, that he has that effect of Magnus. 

Magnus is strong, courageous, yet vulnerable and human. 

While it causes Alec immense pain to watch Magnus fall apart, he is appreciative Magnus trusts him enough to let him see that side of him. When he has a rough day dealing with racism, homophobia, or plain hatred, when the weight of being immortal is too much to bear, when Magnus suffers from repetitive nightmares because of his stepfather. 

To put it simply, Alec would burn the entire world for Magnus alone. And he wouldn't even bat an eyelash to the burning world around him as long as Magnus is in front of him. 

Alec loves when Magnus shows his true power and potential when his family is threatened. He loves how he can turn into a powerful warlock with a magnitude of power. 

Magnus is intelligent and wise. He's seen more things, heard more things, faced more things, treated more things than Alec could even think of. 

Yet Alec loves that Magnus still loves Alec through it all. That through his long and adventurous life, Magnus can truly say that Alec is the love of his life, someone he never knew he could have until he grasped it firmly in his palm. Alec believes him, believes every single word that his husband tells him and proclaims to him. 

After all, Alec believes the feeling is pretty mutual.


End file.
